


Twin

by LuckythePizzaDog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Idk what happened here, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, OT3, Winter Stony, fluff?, these nerds, twin bed, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men walked into a hotel. They came out Sleep-deprived, confused, and with a broken nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin

        "A twin bed?!?" Tony exclaimed. They had just entered a hotel that just by looking at it, seemed very expensive. They were coming back from a mission with A.I.M. in Puerto Rico, to find out they were stuck there. At least, until SHIELD cold get them clearance out of the country. But Fury said it would take them a little over 10 hours. So here hey were, checking into the only hotel in the area with what little money .

       "I'm sorry sir, but that is all you can afford." the lady behind the desk said. She had long black hair and smooth dark skin. Her warm smile made Steve smile back.

       "It should be fine, we'll take it." He was trying to be positive, but he could see Tony was pissed as he handed the woman a few bills.  

       Bucky just stood in the background, staring at the fountain in the middle. It was tall, and the water flowed down it gracefully. He stared at his reflection in the pond at the bottom of fountain. He knew there was a child staring at his metal arm, but he really didn't care. When he heard Tony yell, he smirked. Walking up and standing right behind the shorter man, Bucky listened to the rest of the conversation.

       "Ok well, you should be all set, but just a note, all the floors are wood and the air conditioning is acting up right now, which can make the floors really cold. But other than that, enjoy your stay!" Her smile grew as she handed Tony a key card, then looked back down at some paperwork and started filling it in. Tony turned to look at the others.

       "Ok, to the 4th floor it is." he said, looking exhausted. Steve looked at his watch to see 9:38PM staring back at him as they got into the elevator. As the annoying elevator music played, it was a silent for a while. A bell dinged, but opened at the 2nd floor, to show four men in suits. One peered in to see Tony, who had half his shirt charred off. Steve, covered in red, white, and soot. And Bucky, with his metal arm and a glare that could make anyone think twice.

       "Ummm....we'll wait for the next one, thanks." one managed to say, still staring at Bucky. All four seemed to agree they would stay for another elevator.

       "Suit yourself." Steve smiled before the door closed again. When they finally arrived at their room, Tony slid the key card into the slot and when a green light turned on, he pushed the door open.

       The desk clerk wasn't kidding. The entire area was light wood flooring with 1 dresser, a mini-fridge, a glass table, a bathroom, and a single twin bed in a second room off to the left. Bucky was the first to walk in, ignoring everything and passing out right in the middle of the small bed. Steve was next. He first put his shield against the wall, and Tony followed, putting a metal red and yellow briefcase. He loved that feature, and even though it was heavy, his suit could just fold up and be carried around. They both walked into the second room, and stared at the single bed. The winter soldier was out like a light. Steve managed to lay down next to Bucky and Tony on the other side. Tony was half on the bed half on the floor, and Bucky's arm was freezing cold against his skin. Steve was praying for his old friend not to move because other wise both him and Tony would be on the floor and he didn't want to fall asleep to get woken up by tumbling to the floor. An hour later, Tony managed to doze off, but Steve was wide awake.

       Suddenly, Bucky shifted from sleeping on his side to his back. Steve fell to the ground silently, and just sat there for a while and not sure what to do. But when Tony started slipping, he immediately switched to grabbing at sheets, which included Bucky's shirt. Dragging him to the ground along with himself, there was a loud thud.

       Bucky woke up with a start. He never got used to sleep, so when he woke up being thrown to the ground the first thing he did was punch the one responsible. He didn't wait to realize it was Tony until there was a loud, "SHIT!" and moaning.

       Steve quietly from the other side of the bed mumbled, "language." Bucky stood up, bedraggled.

       "HE BROKE MY NOSE, STEVE!" Tony yelled, which put Cap out of his half-asleep trance. Tony stood up, holding his face, specifically his nose. A small amount of blood covered his hand, and Bucky still looked confused. Tony pushed past him and went into the restroom and grabbed a towel. Putting it up to his nose, there was a knock on the door. While Bucky walked to the door, Steve looked at his watch: 10:46AM, and the two others followed the winter soldier to the door. The door was opened to view Director Fury looking at Tony who was holding a bloody towel up to his face. He opened his mouth, but hesitated.

       "I'm not going to ask. But we have a jet back to New York so grab your stuff. Meet you downstairs." Bucky waved, and watched as Tony walked back to the restroom.

       20 minutes later, Tony's nose seemed to stop bleeding, but was still swollen and purple. Bucky had apologized over 30 times, and Steve was still exhausted as they got into the elevator. After a moment of silence, Tony spoke up, "Shall we never speak of this hotel again?"

       "What hotel?" Steve said.

       "Exactly." Tony responded as they walked out of the automatic doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
